Secrets of the Shadowslayer
by Shadeforest
Summary: Darkheart is an ordinary warrior from HiddenClan. But whispers and rumors begin to spread like wildfires, as mystery killings happen. Claws unsheathe, warriors fight, and as his clanmates die around him, it's up to Darkheart to discover the truth..."The Shadowslayer has returned!"


**WHY HELLO DERE.**

**Sorry. Hi! Name's Shadeforest. This is my first Warriors Fanfic, although I have been a fan for almost 8 years now. **

**Some of you may know me from the Official Warrior Cats Message Boards. They banned me...wait, don't leave! I'm not some psychopathic troller! I just posted an outside link to another warriors fan website, and they banned me for it. :\ I dun like that forum. **

**Then I ban-hopped as Silentsmoke.**

**Then I got my account back. Two weeks later, banned again for saying hellhound.**

**Those mods are nuts. **

**Anyways...enough about me.**

**FULLY SUMARRY: **

_Secrets of the Shadowslayer is a mystery tale; it tells of a new warrior name Darkheart, who lives in the creative HiddenClan. But his world turns upside down. Claws unsheathe and rumors spread that the Shadowslayer is back. Nobody knows who the Shadowslayer is, but they were possibly one of the most ruthless, most clever murderer in the entire forest. Cats are being killed left and right, sometimes a fox-length before their very eyes. As lives end and rival clan battles fought, it's up to Darkheart to uncover this mystery killer - before the forest is soaked in blood spilled by the Shadowslayer!_

I actually started writing this on a different website. It's called "Warrior Cats Video Game Forum", and is the first result on google.

On the site, they are actually six chapters ahead than on here. I encourage you to check out the game and it's forum!

_DISCLAIMER: I like potatoes. And I dun own HC or Warriors._

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A chilly night breeze rustled the tree tops, carrying the scent of leaf loam and snow over their nearly bare branches. The half moon shown down between clouds upon the forest, but little light pierced the thick woods. A single beech leaf finally released its weakened hold of its tree, drifting in lazy spirals to the forest floor, where it lay upon the frozen earth.

One razor sharp claw pierced it, throwing it up into the air behind the fleeing paws of the cat. The leaf fluttered half heartly, sliced through the middle.

The cat was lithe and sleek, with broad shoulders and jet black fur. Its eyes were strange to look upon; they were an eerie pale grey, that of pale ice. It's tail was bushy and long, and its legs were slightly longer than average. Scars crisscrossed their pelt, baring traces of old battles and past fights. The cat's ears were perked, ready to pick up even the tiniest noise of prey; but it was not listening for prey.

It was listening for enemies.

Spying a low-branched alder tree, the cat swiftly scrambled up, clawing roughly at the bark. Perching itself on a sturdy branch, it tried to control its heavy breathing and focused on being silent. Readying itself, the black creature waited.

It did not have to wait long. Mere heartbeats after, three cats came thundering along the makeshift trail. The leader skidded to a halt, and the other two bumped into him. The black cat could scarce suppress a snicker.

"This can't be right," said the ginger leader, while the other two nursed their bruises, "The scent ends here. Well have to split up. Renal, you head, er, north - no, west. Fripple, you head east. I'll check the south route. Give a yowl if you find anything. It can't have gone far."

The mystery intruder couldn't believe its ears. How did these cats survive? Did they not notice there were no tracks? How could they missed the bruised leaves she damaged when she climbed the tree? Little wonder they could never catch anything besides their prey! They hardly knew north from west.

Both tabbies nodded and traveled in their separate directions, each both hoping, and dreading, to find the culprit. Once they had both gone, the ginger tabby turned to take his own route. Meanwhile, the cat had quietly climbed down the side of the trunk opposite him and began tracking one of the others.

* * *

It was not a lucky day for Renal. He was dutifully trying to track what he believed to be a trail of the cat, wondering what he would do if he caught up to it. Should he call Decay, the patrol leader? _No way!_ he thought, _He'd just claim all the credit for himself!_ Renal wandered on aimlessly, still unsure what to do at a confrontion.

If anyone had been watching and blinked, they would have missed it. A weight suddenly dropped upon Renal, winding him too much to shout out for help. His life was over in a flash: he died, which his neck in the criminals jaws.

Tossing away the snapped spine and spitting out blood, the cat turned to its next victim.

Decay was also trying to track the cat without much success. Every supposing trail led to a dead end. Getting more and more irritated and more frustrated, he turned around to find himself staring into those cold icy grey eyes.

While it's enemy was still paralyzed with shock, the cat took its chance. Aiming a quick blow to Decay's head, it jumped on his back, causing his legs to buckle under the weight. After giving his neck a vicious scratch with its hind claws, Decay began to fight back, yowling aloud for its comrades. One of his flailing paw slashed open a wounded in its back hind leg as the culprit sank its teeth into Decays tail. Trying vainly to grow the heavier cat off him, Decay managed to roll out from underneath. But it was a fatal mistake; he had exposed his belly. With one swipe, his belly was ripped down the middle.

The cat whipped around at the sound off rustling.

Fripple has just arrived in time to see the slaying off her patrol leader. She could not believe her eyes, could not believe what she was seeing. The cat slashed at her cheek, waking her out of her shock. Fripple turned tail and fled back to safety.

They black cat called after her, a snarling yowl, "Run run, you little runt! Aye, and now you can tell them all!"

"The Shadowslayer has returned!"

* * *

Next Chapter will be up once we hit 5-10 reviews.


End file.
